totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Amazing Million Games
The Amazing Million Games Notes: The Million Awesome Games does not belong to me but to the Total Drama '' El Gótico '' youtuber, I'm just doing something like a fan of his channel. Plot: Chris and Don team up with 35 members of the cast of Ridonculous Race and Total Drama to compete in various countries, facing challenges beyond mind-boggling. Competitors: Women(13): .Mary and Ellody(The Geniuses) .Kitty and Carrie(Best Friends) .Courtney and Gwen(The Frenemy) .Taylor and Amy(The Bold Girls) .Heather and Josee(The Wicked) .Kelly and Emily(The Airport Known) .Sadie and Katie(The BFFS) .Blaineley and Jen(The Fashionistas) .MacArthur and Sanders(The Police Cadets) .Dakota and Anne Maria(The Fanatics by Fame) .Samey and Jasmine(The Companions) .Laurie and Miles(The Vegans) .Dawn and Ella(The Friends of Nature) Men(11): .Gerry and Pete(The Tennis Rivals) .Duncan and Owen(The Funny) .Harold and Sam(The Nerds) .Rock and Lorenzo(The Brothers Rockers) .Chet and Spud(The Rockers Brothers) .Alejandro and Jacques(The Evil Ones) .Jay and Mickey(The Adversity Twins) .Devin and Brody(The Partners) .Dave and Shawn(The Hygienic Friends) .Dwayne and Junior(Father and Son) .Tom and Topher(The Handsome) Women and Men(11): .Lindsay and Tyler(The Super Valentine) .Cody and Sierra(The World Tour Experts) .Ezekiel and Beth(The Strangers) .Emma and Noah(The Valentine) .Zoey and Mike(The Adversity Couple) .Geoff and Bridgette(The Surfer Couple) .Jo and Brick(The Military Cadets) .Eva and DJ(The Strongs) .Ryan and Stephanie(The Reconciled Couple) .Max and Scarlett(The Geniuses of Evil) .Crimson and Ennui(The Goths) Episodes: Episode 1-In Your Marks, Prepare, Go -Place of Challenge: Toronto-Canada -(Challenge)This or This:The doubles should choose to run through the forest or the city to get to the CN Tower to receive the next Travel Trip. Winners:Kitty and Carrie(Best Friends) Eliminated:Sadie and Katie(The BFFS)-Sadie and Katie were at the front, but Owen and Duncan used the Boomerang they had won from the Don Box and made them back to the beginning of the challenge and in the end they were the last to arrive in the Chill Zone. Episode 2-It's Just The Beginning -Place of Challenge: Toronto-Canada -(Challenge):The doubles will have to climb to the top of the CN Tower looking around for the Don Box to get their next Travel Trip that is parachute jumping, and the first one to pick up the Travel Trip will have to carry his mate while parachuting to the ground and run to the Chill Zone. Winners:Duncan and Owen(The Funny) Eliminated:Ezekiel and Beth(The Strangers)-Ezekiel and Beth were very late to climb the stairs of the CN Tower, they even managed to leave the Tower, but as they ran to the Chill Zone were overcome by Mike and Zoey being eliminated from the race. Episode 3-An Infernal Heat -Place of Challenge: Cairo-Egypt -(Challenge):The doubles would have to enter inside the pyramid and look for their exit. Then take the next Travel Trip that said it was stop taking and climbing on a camel to get to the Chill Zone. -Winners:Mary and Ellody(The Geniuses) -Eliminated:Dakota and Anne Maria(The Fanatics by Fame)-Dakota and Anne Maria refused to go on a camel ride preferring to walk to the Chill Zone being penalized and consequently eliminated. Episode 4-Falling Between Ares and Rivers -Place of Challenge: Niagara Falls -(Challenge):The doubles would have to jump from a plane to fall in a forest near Niagara Falls while singing a song from Total Drama World Tour and then take their next Travel Trip that would jump into Niagara Falls, posing for the camera and being careful of the obstacles in the fall and finally running to the bank to reach Chill Zone. -Winners:Dawn and Ella(The Friends of Nature) -Eliminated:Blaineley and Topher-Both Blaineley and Topher were fatally injured during their jump at Niagara Falls, having to be withdrawn from the competition and their peers Jen and Tom joined forces to form a new duo The Fashion Bloggers.Harold and Sam(The Nerds)both of them as Jay and Mickey (The Adverse Twins) were afraid to jump from Niagara Falls, but thanks to a panic outbreak from Sam that accidentally pushed the twins down the river that managed to get to Chill Zone getting saved, but Os Nerds were eliminated. Episode 5-If You Dare to Be Frozen -Place of Challenge: Yukon-Canada -(Challenge):The doubles will have to jump over blocks of floating ice from a lake that was frozen, but if any members of the quake pair would have to return to the beginning of the percussion and start again.After that they would have to cross a mountain of ice and finally run to Chill Zone. -Winners:Courtney and Gwen(The Frenemy) -Eliminated:Gerry and Pete(The Tennis Rivals)-At the time of crossing the ice mountain Pete slipped and fell down the mountain unable to leave and delaying the team and consequently eliminating the double. Episode 6-The First Aftermath -Host:Scott and Izzy -Subject matter:Talk with the eliminated race show bloopers, play games and finally the teams eliminated would vote for some pair to leave the race. -Votes:Sadie and Katie (The BFFS) voted for Jay and Mickey (The Adversity Twins) for their own claim that they unleashed them in the race. Ezekiel and Beth (The Strangers) voted for Heather and Josee (The Wicked) for being evil. Anne Maria and Dakota (The Fanatics by Fame) voted for The Adversity Twins for being weak. Topher voted in Alejandro and Jacques (The Evil Ones) for being dishonest. Blaineley voted in The Adversity Twins because she says that the race is for drama and not for adversaries. Harold and Sam (The Nerds) voted for Alejandro and Jacques (The Evil Ones) for being evil. .Jay and Mickey-3(Sadie and Katie,Anne Maria and Dakota, and Blaineley) .Alejandro and Jacques-2(Topher, and Harold and Sam) .Heather and Josee-1(Ezekiel and Beth) Eliminated:Jay and Mickey(The Adversity Twins) Episode 7:Escape from Love in Paris -Place of Challenge: Paris-France -(Challenge):The doubles went to Paris, where they would have to try fashionable clothes and to move to the next challenge they would have to have the approval of a local fashion designer.Then they should go to a cheese store to get a giant cheese and take it to the Chill Zone. -Winners:Tom and Jen(The Fashion Bloggers) -Eliminated:Taylor and Amy(The Bold Girls)-At the time of loading the giant cheese both Amy and Taylor refused to load the cheese, causing the two to argue and fight them delaying and consequently eliminated them. Episode 8:Jumping to the Brazilian -Place of Challenge: Rio de Janeiro-Brazil -(Challenge):A member of the duo must jump from a cliff tied to a rope and fall into a giant pan of feijoada and look for a compass and the other member must descend the cliff to join his companion. Then they should go to a field of football and make a goal on the crossbar without letting the ball be caught by the goalkeeper Leshawna and finally should be guided by the compass to the Chill Zone. -Winners:Heather and Josee(The Wicked) -Eliminated:Geoff and Kelly-At the time of jumping off the cliff Geoff forgot to tie the rope in him hurting himself fatally in the fall having to withdraw from the competition. Kelly for not being able to stay in the race without Taylor around she gave up the competition. Due to the absence of the two enter Leshawna and Izzy as the new members of the Bridgette and Emily duets respectively. -Penalty:Courtney and Gwen(The Frenemy) took a 20-minute penalty as Courtney, pushing Gwen off the cliff, accidentally curled Courtney's leg, causing both of them to fall into the giant pot of feijoada. They had come in first but they were penalized because only one should have jumped and not both. Progress Table: This Team Arrived In First Place This Team Arrived In Second Place This Team Arrived In Third Place This Team Is Safe Since They Arrived at a Decent Place in the Race This Team was the Second Last Team To Arrive This Team or Members were fatally injured having to be removed from The Competition. This Team Was The Last Team To Arrive And Were Cut From The Competition This Team or Members has given up remaining in The Competition *This Team received a penalty '''N-'''This Team or Member was not in The Competition and only entered a certain episodeCategory:Competition stories